<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound of Sweet Surrender by Bbnabhk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552471">The Sound of Sweet Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk'>Bbnabhk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Take That (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary drags Robbie out to go shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound of Sweet Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by “Shame” and Gary’s love of Star Wars.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, are you ready to go?” Gary calls out. He walks out of the bathroom and sees Robbie still laying in bed. “Rob!”</p>
<p>Robbie rolls over and mumbles, “Five more minutes, Mum.”</p>
<p>“Rob, you promised you would go with me!” Gary knows he’s whining, but a deal’s a deal. He did exactly what Robbie wanted him to do in bed last night; it’s Rob’s turn to hold up his end of the bargain.</p>
<p>Robbie finally sits up in bed. “Fine. I don’t know why we had to fly all the way out here to buy a stupid toy.”</p>
<p>“It’s a Force FX lightsaber,” Gary corrects him. “They’re movie-accurate replicas.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you already have one?”</p>
<p>“I have Luke’s, but the one here is Rey’s.”</p>
<p>Robbie blinks. “Is there a difference?”</p>
<p>“Of course there’s a difference!” Gary exclaims, quite appalled. “Now please get ready!”</p>
<p>“Why do we have to go to an actual store to buy it? I can order you all the lightsabers you want off of Amazon.”</p>
<p>Gary sits on the bed gingerly. He speaks slowly so that Robbie understands every word. “Babe, if you don’t get ready, that thing I did last night will never ever happen again.”</p>
<p>That threat gets Robbie moving, and soon they are headed to the Garden State Plaza in New Jersey to one of the only Toys“R”Uses left in the world.</p>
<p>Gary quickly finds his lightsaber and brings it to the register.</p>
<p>“Well that was uneventful,” Robbie sighs as they walk out of the store. “The car park is this way.” He tries to steer his partner in the right direction, but something else has the older man’s attention.</p>
<p>“I just want to see what’s around the corner here.” Gary grabs a hold of his hand and leads him in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“Gaz…”</p>
<p>“I think you might like it.”</p>
<p>Robbie huffs but follows his boyfriend around the corner nonetheless. He stops when he sees a giant poster of himself hanging up with the advertisements. His eyes widen when he reads the four words printed in large letters across the bottom. “WILL YOU MARRY ME?”</p>
<p>He turns to Gary who instantly drops to one knee, lightsaber discarded to the side. He reaches inside his coat pocket and retrieves a box. “They wouldn’t let me put up a thirty-foot poster,” he says sheepishly. “But, um, will you marry me?” He opens the box and presents a ring to Robbie.</p>
<p>“You dragged me all the way out here to propose?” Robbie asks incredulously. “When you could have proposed back at the hotel, and we could already be having a celebratory shag?”</p>
<p>Gary rolls his eyes. “Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“Of course it’s a yes, you sappy idiot!” He pulls Gary up into a kiss. “Now, let’s get back to the hotel, and you can do that thing you did last night again… maybe even with the lightsaber.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>